


Cruisin'

by Cherlocked (cher69)



Category: Justified
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, lots of riding around, possibly phone sex, rolling around too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked
Summary: This is a completely and utterly gratuitous video about Tim and Raylan set to the song "Cruisin'" by an 80s-90s thrash metal band--I think Tim wore their T-shift the first night he and Raylan got it on in "Into the Mouth of this Holler."  (Trust me, it's better than it sounds. You barely notice the thrashy part.)  Why? Because I could watch either of them walk and make faces at each other longer than is healthy.I have no narrative to match this that I'm declaring; I feel like visual and mixed media creations give folks the space to impose your own plot. Maybe one day I'll impose a plot on you but I have a serious, giant-ass WIP to finish first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/gifts).



> ***Brief nudity. (So enjoy as long as it lasts. When you ask me where it came from, and you will, a movie called "Advice from a Caterpillar." Yes, that's really his ass.)
> 
> Dedication: For M.S., for all the many years this song's been imprinted on my heart with the scent of clove cigarettes and diner smell we couldn't wash off.  
> And, for Hurricane Matthew, with a big, fat fuck-you! I kept my power and finally finished my video. Stupid storm.  
> And last but not least, for Henry Jenkins for coining the Communications Theory of Media (Convergence Culture.) Being credible is the best.

If you can't see the above, check it out on [Tumblr here.](http://mouth-of-this-holler.tumblr.com/post/163953023329)

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted a vid here before so tell me what I messed up when I do it. 
> 
> This is not part of my "Mouth of the Holler" series... not that I haven't considered making one, but I feel like writing comes first with that one. I study dialogue for that series and it leads me to the inevitable thought--oh, that's useful. And from that, I began making a video weeks and weeks ago.
> 
> And I'm gifting this to Jonjo because beta-reading for me is hard as hell, and I appreciate her.


End file.
